


Green Penguin

by horrorriz



Category: Gotham (TV), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Hero, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, DC Comics References, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Green Lantern Oswald Cobblepot, Green Penguin, Penguin in spandex, super anti-hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorriz/pseuds/horrorriz
Summary: Green Lantern? More like Green Penguin.There was a lot about Oswald Cobblepot's life he had not anticipated.However for the villain to gain super powers was beyond his imagination.





	Green Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a crack fic after watching the Green Lantern live action, but the more I thought of it the more I realized this might actually be interesting.  
> The Green Lantern origins is a mixup of  
> Green Lantern (movie, 2011)  
> Batman: Made of wood (comic, 2003)  
> And loosely general Green Lantern comics.
> 
> I'm sorry for mixing Alan Scott and Hal Jordan lore wildly but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

A strange man in a green jumpsuit laid on his stomach on the ground, mortally wounded. He stretched out his hand towards the small man before him, slowly opened it, revealing the Green Lantern ring.

Oswald looked at the dying man at his feet with indifference but also a hint of curiosity. He had heard rumors of the Green Lantern. An intergalactic superhero supposedly chosen to protect this area of the universe. He was however, not entirely sure how his powers worked. Which made the scenario even more puzzling.

_“Take it, take the ring. It clearly choose you._

_I don’t know how or why, as I don’t know you, nor will I have time to witness the rightfulness of the decision... But.. I must have faith in the ring’s power. I trust it to know better just as it did when it once choose me.”_

The physical effort of talking made the man’s hand drop, the ring falling out of his hand. He was not dead yet but he didn’t have long now...

Oswald bent down, leaning heavily on his cane. He looked into the man’s eyes, at the ring, then back to the man.

 _“Take the ring, put it in the lantern and swear the oa-..”_ The last word got cut off as he choked on the blood he coughed up.

_“P-please...”_

Oswald didn’t say a single word as he watched the man fade away. To be entirely honest he was a bit startled.

He had just stepped outside the mansion as he couldn’t sleep, nightmares had haunted him at night for as long as he could remember.

All of a sudden the night sky had been illuminated by a bright green light, he had shielded his eyes as it closed in and before he knew it something crashed down a few meters in front of him, leaving a glowing crater. Cautiously he went to examine only to find not a rock or ship, but a man in green with some sort of small capsule beside him.

 

He glanced back up at the sky as he went over the situation. Still squatting down he picked up the ring and studied it. Green wasn’t really his color. Also, he wasn’t a super hero, more the opposite, really. He didn’t understand most of the dying man’s rambling nonsense but as he gathered, the ring chooses it’s successor. Well, it chose wrong.

He put the ring in his pocket and turned around to retrieve a cellphone from the other, he fiddled with the ring as he waited for the other line to pick up.  
_“Yes. This is Penguin. I have a cleanup at the manor. Yes… No. Hurry up. Also. Bring the special team, we have an… Unusual subject.”_  
As he got up to head back to the mansion he noticed the strange capsule next to the man again. He spoke of a lantern… Is that what it was? He shrugged, but picked it up anyway and took it with him back inside.  
  
Oswald got woken up early in the morning by a pulsing light, he rubbed his eyes and picked up the ring from his bedside table. Still groggy and in need for more sleep he reached to put the ring in the lantern to dull the light. As soon as the ring touched it fired up, filling the entire room with light and Oswald’s eyes widened. In a trance-like state he said words, an oath?, he had never heard in his life.  
  
_“In brightest day, in blackest night,_  
_the green shall be my light, my hope, my strength._  
_Innocent walk away.  
__This flame will burn those in my way.”_

As he finished the light disappeared, leaving the small man blinking a few times, trying to grasp what just happened. _Swear the oath._ Was that the missing word from the man?

Too tired to think it through more he put the ring back on the table and turned to face the other direction. It wasn’t like a crippled villain like himself would be hero material anyway. Tomorrow he would get rid of it. Surely there must be a good price for the ring and lantern of the famous Green Lantern…

 

The next morning Oswald made a phone call to make sure the body was properly taken care of. He also made arrangements for an auction for the items that would be held later that night, someone would come and pick them up after breakfast.

Seated at the smaller table in the kitchen with a breakfast buffét impossible big for one man to finish before him, he just impatiently tapped his fingers. He couldn’t get last night out of his head, what happened really was.. Absurd. To say the least.

He got up without even taking a bite of his food. A small gesture of his hand had a big man hurry to him. _“Yes boss?”_ he said, slightly out of breath even from the short distance. Why he kept hiring these people was beyond him.  
_“Bring me all you can find on Green Lantern?”_

 _“Yes boss.”_ The man turned to leave.

_“Oh and Pete.”_

_“Yes boss?”_ _  
_ _“Tell the ones picking up the items today I will be bringing them personally tonight.”_

 _“Yes boss.”_ Once more the man began turned to leave when Oswald help up his finger.

_“Widen your vocabulary, will you?”_

_“Yes boss.”_ _  
_ Oswald just held his hand over his head and shook his head as the man left. He needed to go out of his way to hire people with more brains. It was true that the dumber the were, the more loyal. But this was ridiculous.

 

He sat down in his home office with the lantern and ring beside him, flickering through the documents brought by Pete on his request.

Turns out the Green Lantern originated from Gotham before having moved on less than a decade later, funny how fate works. He wondered if the man was aware of having died in his hometown. Not that it mattered.

He continued to look for something useful in the classified files, but apart from descriptions of his heroic actions, there wasn’t much that explained who he was, where he got his powers and how they worked. In other words he didn’t know anything more than before.

He found himself absentmindedly fiddling with the ring once again, slipping it on and off his left middle finger which was the only one it fit on.

He was lifted from his deep thoughts when Pete popped in his head uninvited. _“Boss.”_

Oswald froze with the ring still on and slowly lifted his head to face the idiot of a henchman. _“Can’t you see I’m busy? Go read a book or something, leave me alone.”_ He waved his left hand to shoo Pete away when the ring light up and created a ray of green that turned into a bunch of books that fell on top of the henchman, knocking him out.

Shocked Oswald stared at the ring, what just happened? How did he do that? He waved his hand with the same motion in an attempt to repeat the action, without any result

He flipped through the papers before him once again, looking for any kind of hint.  
_It was like a gigantic green bear illuminated from the very body of the Green Lantern, fighting back and saving hundreds of lives._ Oswald read a piece from a newspaper.  
The books from just now definitive came from the ring, it had to be, it was the only thing that had changed. Because last time he checked, he didn’t have any superpowers.

In all honesty he was relieved. He wasn’t in the market for any out of this world powers to complicate things. He also wasn’t interested in the laughs a limping scrawny man in a spandex suit would convey.  
Just as he imagined the laughable idea, the ring light up again, replacing his clothes with the very skin tight suit he had just degraded.  
_“Oh you got to be kidding me.”_ He glanced down at the bright suit in despise. At that very moment a tall, bald man dressed in black from top to toe with two handguns strategically placed on his hip, cleary as a proud display as much as scare element, decided to enter the closed doors uninvited.

 _“Boss I just ran into Steve and he was rambling something about Pete having told him you haven’t sent the items over yet, and I decided to check for myself as you know those guys aren’t the brightest and even less good at explaining an-..”_ He stopped mid sentence in his monologue when he almost stepped on Pete’s hand, still with his gaze down. _“Pete?”_  
Oswald panicked, he needed to get rid of this ridiculous suit right now, before Victor noticed!

 _“Hey Boss what’s going on what happened to Pet-..”_ Victor cut himself short again.  
_“Why are you looking so guilty? ...You were not doing naughty things and I walked in on you did you? Oh you totally did. Oh I’m so sorry Boss. I just got worried and… Wait is that what happened to Pete? He walked in and you knocked him out? Ohhh. That explains it.”_ Satisfied with his own explanation he turned to leave again.

Oswald sighed in relief, glancing at the ring at the table he had ripped off his finger as fast as he could. The suit had indeed disappeared, along with the books he had thrown at Pete.

He was just beginning to sit back down when the bald man came running in again.

 _“Since the mood has already been ruined. Can you explain why you have the items on your desk instead of sending them away to the auction to be photographed and prepped for the auction?”_ He approached the desk to curiously pick up the lantern and examine it.

 _“Victor, how many times have I told you to_ **_knock!_ ** _”_ The crime lord massaged his nose bridge, trying to comprehend why he was surrounded by such idiots. Victor Zsasz was the best of them all, not so dumb as he was annoying…

 _“Are you gonna keep them?”_ Zsasz turned the lantern around as to look for some kind of stamp at a bottom, like he would find that at some otherworldly item like that…

 _“No. I’m merely doing some additional research to make sure we fully know what we’re selling and can get a fair price for them. Here”_ Oswald handed him the ring as well. _“Take them, get them to the auction, I’m done here.”_ He collected the papers neatly in a pile, straightened out his suit and checked if his hair was in place as he stood up.

 _“Now if you excuse me I’ll have to go pick out a suit for the event tonight.”_ He walked out of the office with his head high, trying to deny to himself what had just happened before Victor had arrived. He needed those items gone and far away from him.

 

The Penguin arrived at the auction house later that night, dressed over the top as usual in a black suit with purple and white pinstripes, metallic purple waistcoat and studded dress shoes. His hair with carefully placed spikes framed his pale face, he wore an expression of superiority. But in reality he was worried. Afraid that whoever bought the set would obtain the mystical powers he saw a taste of and it would come back to make him regret selling them.

He limped forward, resting heavily on his cane as he entered the already full building, chattering voices everywhere. For once this wasn’t a criminal gathering and he had gone all out to host an event for the Gotham elites. As he made his way to take seating at the very front chairs he bumped into a dark haired teenage boy.

The boy moved back slightly and looked up. _“Oh Mr. Cobblepot I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!”_

Penguin’s annoyed expression shined up in smug smile as he noticed who it was. _“Bruce Wayne, it makes me so happy to see you here! Are you intending to place a bid on the items?”_ Always take the chance to get money out of those unlimited funds. Especially from stupid, impulsive teenage boys who were suddenly in charge of a fortune…

 _“It’s my pleasure! And I don’t know, I can’t say I know much about them, Mr.Cobblepot.”_ He admitted with shame.

 _“Please, call me Oswald._ _  
_ _It’s said they belonged to a man with powers to create anything, called the Green Lantern. Legend says he was born here in Gotham. There are newspapers claiming to have seen him in the 40s.”_ He grinned widely, feeling smart for his research earlier.

Bruce smiled in excitement. _“It belonged to a superhero? So whoever possess them will be granted super powers?”_ What kid wouldn’t dream of becoming a super hero? Of course this had caught his attention now.

_“That’s what the legend suggest. Now if you excuse me I have to go and check that everything is in order, the auction is about to start. Good luck.”_

He took his seat after telling the auctioner to keep an extra eye on Bruce Wayne and nodded at his fake bidders to raise the bidding even more with the billionaire in the game now. Wayne would outbid every single one in the room with the look on his face after what he just told him.

He felt confident about his accomplishment as the a voice told the audience welcome over the microphone. _“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have all gathered here for two very rare and unusual items. Items of the infamous Green Lantern! Born and raised here in Gotham the hero started his journey fighting against crime in these very streets before moving on towards bigger cities and beyond._  
_What we have here is a once in a lifetime opportunity to own these items, that come in a set. Rumors say they possess the very powers of Green Lantern himself!_ _  
_ Now we will start the bidding at 10 million dollars.” The female auctioner spoke loudly and confident selling the item as invaluable.

Signs with numbers shot up in the air by the audience, all eager to own something no one else did.

 _“14 million….. 22 million…. Do I have 25 million?”_ The bidders didn’t seem to be the least interested in slowing down, little did they know about the men Cobblepot’s had hired to make sure it wouldn’t sell for anything under 30 million…  
_“50 million!”_ All head turned as Bruce Wayne bid way out of everyone’s league.

 _“Going first… Second…. And SOLD to Mr. Bruce Wayne for 50 million dollars! Congratulations!”_ The woman hammered the club into the table and declared the auction officially over. Several rich men headed towards the exist, muttering something about rich spoiled brat...

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly to get the idea out of my head, but if you like it and do want me to continue please comment and let me know! I do have ideas and already start of chapter two.


End file.
